


breathe, and all will be well . . .

by oatsnhoney



Series: haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malnutrition, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, dadchi, it's a stretch but, kinda he just didn't eat enough, kindaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsnhoney/pseuds/oatsnhoney
Summary: He was off today, Kageyama realized. His steps were too slow, too shaky. When he moved for a spike, it wasn't with his typical grace and enthusiasm.He didn't discover why until Hinata was collapsed on the floor, choking on his own breaths and face pale as a sheet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 619





	breathe, and all will be well . . .

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back back, back again  
> tac's back with more rlly gay kagehina content  
> pls enjoy! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“One more!” Hinata bellowed, his arms swinging behind him as he prepared to jump, muscles flexing and firing. For a moment, amidst the cacophony of shouts, pants, and squeaking shoes, there was silence, and he was soaring -- looking down at the other side of the court and flashing upwards past the net. His eyes locked onto an empty sliver of polished floor, disregarding the blockers in all of their entirety. His palm connected with the ball -- flesh on leather -- and it’s slam against the wood resounded through the gym. 

“Nice kill, Hinata!” He heard Tanaka from behind, the second-year approaching to sling his arm around the middle blocker’s small frame. Releasing a shaky breath, Hinata’s caramel eyes slid over to Kageyama -- the setter nodded in approval. They were perfectly in-sync. 

Not for long, though, Hinata quickly realized. His steps were off-- too sluggish, too clumsy. As he urged his body onward, his chest heaving and jaw aching (why, he wasn’t sure), it felt far too cumbersome, like a dead weight he had been burdened with. His knees trembled as he jogged up to the net -- Kageyama glanced at him, panic flashing in those star-flecked eyes. He was several tempos slow. 

Hinata swallowed, steeling his nerves. His body too, it seemed, as each joint stiffened in protest to his movement. Regardless, he flung his arms, and clenched his eyes, shut, and launched upward, pain and fatigue coursing down his legs.

Midair, his head not peaking above the net, the ball crashed to his left. His landing unsteady, narrowly avoiding a close-and-personal encounter with the floor, Hinata straightened (or so he thought, but perhaps he was still hunched over). A chorus of “don’t mind!” rang in his ears, but he could only stand and blink, staring at the forgotten ball.

“Hinata?” A strong hand clasped his shoulder, and he was spun around to meet the concerned face of their team captain. Daichi came closer, eyebrows drawing closer together, “Are you alright?” His doting was normally reassuring and heartwarming, but Hinata only wished the third-year would forget about him like that ball, that missed spike, and move on.

He cleared his throat, testing the choppy waters, “Uh, yeah! All good!” It was a lie told straight through his teeth, but he’d rather lie 100 times than be sent off the court simply because he felt ‘out-of-it’. 

That choice, however, would soon come to bite him. He spent the entirety of the scrimmage lugging himself around, each step a tremendous effort to keep from collapsing. Nishinoya received Asahi’s monster serve, and it sailed towards Kageyama, his hands open and ready.  _ God,  _ he was going to have to spike again -- even if it went to Tanaka, he still needed to act as a decoy.

With a laborious inhale, he trudged forward -- or, he thought he did.  _ Move!  _ He screeched at his body, but it wouldn’t  _ work _ . He couldn’t get it -- his body-- he wasn’t working.  _ Oh god, oh god.  _ The ball was about to hit Kageyama’s palms. The other boy flashed him a panicked look, and Hinata clamped his teeth hard on his lip to keep from crying out in desperation.

He tried to will his legs forward, but they shuffled a mere inch.  _ Move, move, move!  _ His vision -- his vision, oh lord, it was going, his vision was going. Black teased at the edges, and his breaths were small puffs, shuddering and frightened. His lungs, they were empty, he couldn’t get any air-- he was suffocating, oh god, he couldn’t breathe. His chest spasmed as he choked out, “K-Kage-ya-” 

As the setter surged towards him, fear riddling his face, the team closed in from all sides, pressing on him-- pressing,  _ get away.  _ His limbs were numb; he couldn’t even twitch his fingers, but his chest was rising and falling so fast -- why couldn’t he get any air into his lungs? He couldn’t breathe! Why wasn’t his body listening?  _ Just work!  _

An arm hooked around his back, but his vision, the black seeping into everything, was too blurry --  _ I can’t see, where am I, oh god, I can’t breathe, I can’t move  _ \-- to make out their face. “Hinata?!” The voice, frantic and too loud but too muddled all at the same time, pried at his mind. His head felt like it was about to split open, only for his heart to burst out at the same time, revealing his malfunctioning lungs -- why weren’t they working?

“Hinata, breathe.” A soothing voice, calm and smooth, cut into both the chaos and static of Hinata’s mind. A hand landed on his chest, and he couldn’t help but listen to the voice, carrying with it a godsent breath of fresh air and all of the fathomable kindness in the world. “That’s it, breathe with me.”

Slowly, the black spots faded, leaving behind a pounding headache and swimming vision -- maybe that was the tears though. He blinked them away as the sights beheld to him became clearer. His chest ached as he inhaled; each huff unsteady, but gloriously  _ there.  _

“Hey.” It was Sugawara hovering above him, a comforting smile lifting his angelic face -- he almost looked like an angel, his head blocking the light above them, the rays splaying out and creating a halo. Not to mention that he had delivered that divine sanctuary of  _ being able to breathe.  _

Hands grasped for him, and he cried out, that pressure in his chest returning with alarming speed, but Suga fended them off with a bark of, “Don’t overwhelm him!” His eyes flitted back down to Hinata, a hint of worry lacing his expression, and he spoke carefully, “Be careful. Give him a moment.” 

Thankful for his upperclassman, Hinata sighed in relief, slumping against the support against his back. The support shifted --  _ wait what?  _ He was between a set of knees, clad in black pads, and supported by a strong chest. Two hands were placed at either side of his extended legs. He studied the hands, each scar crossing over the skin, the shape of the fingers --  _ Kageyama.  _ One of the hands rose to pat the top of his head. He smiled, relaxing into the welcome embrace.

The team, now a safe distance away, watched curiously as the trio sat in silence. Hinata’s eyes were drifting closed, his limbs tingling as feeling returned. They still felt heavy, though, as Suga gently broached, “So, what happened?” 

He could feel Kageyama’s chest beneath him hitch -- maybe it was nervousness? Or maybe he was laughing, thinking, “Wouldn’t we all like to know?” Sighing, Hinata rubbed at his temple with his buzzing fingers, the nerves igniting at the feeling. He settled further into Kageyama, into that familiar comfort, and an arm came to wrap around his stomach (he couldn’t bring himself to care about the unusual public display). 

“I-I,” Hinata cleared his throat with a small cough, “I don’t know. I was fine earlier, but the more I played, the worse I felt. It’s like my body wasn’t listening!” His voice, which started out weak, grew louder, more alarmed, “I couldn’t breathe -- couldn’t get the air to my lungs! My legs weren’t listening, they wouldn’t move-! And my v-vision-!”

“Hey, now. Calm down, breathe,” Suga cooed, leaning forward to brush Hinata’s bangs from his sweaty forehead. “It’s alright, Hinata, you’re alright.” They took another moment, the team growing anxious at the peculiar patience and serenity of the third-year setter. “Hinata,” he began again, “This all sounds like the type of things that happen when you haven’t eaten enough -- when you’re burning more calories than what your body has.” 

Hinata bristled at Suga’s following question, “Did you eat lunch?” 

He wasn’t given a chance to respond before Kageyama quipped angrily, “This idiot only ate a bowl of rice! And he didn’t even finish it!”

“H-hey!” Hinata craned his neck to glare at Kageyama, who returned the gesture in full, before tacking on, “I ate, like, 5 carrots too!”

Before their frustration with each other could build (strangely, Kageyama’s arm was still protectively wrapped around Hinata’s body), Suga intervened, “Hinata, a bowl of rice and carrots, while better than nothing, still isn’t enough food.” The boy pouted in response, body slacking in shame of being told he’d messed up -- even if it wasn’t inherently anything to feel guilty for. “With all of this extra training we’re doing in preparation for the tournament, we’re burning extra calories -- but I can see how it may have slipped your mind.”

He rose to his feet, a little sway to his stance. Leaning forward, he patted both Hinata and Kageyama on their heads. “How are you feeling now, Hinata?” His hands now wrapped around his sides, placed firmly at his hips. 

“Mm,” Hinata took stock of his body before carefully answering, “I’m-- I’m still shaky, I think.” He tilted his head back, the crown of it hitting against Kageyama’s chest, to look up at his setter. The taller teenager simply rolled his shoulders and bit at his lip. 

“Well then,” Suga extended a hand, and Hinata accepted it gratefully, unsteadily rising to his feet. He stumbled momentarily, jarred by the weight of his body (and the loss of Kageyama’s reassuring warmth), but was saved by Suga’s stable hands. With gentleness that left a river of light in its wake, the setter parted the crowd of teammates and guided Hinata to the bench. 

Gracelessly, Hinata plopped next to Yachi, who appeared increasingly alarmed and distressed by the situation -- even more so with his close presence. He thought about scooting away, but doubted the abilities of his wavering balance. Anxiously, his chest aching once again, Hinata flexed his fingers and toes.

“Anyone have some extra food?” Daichi’s booming voice sounded through the gym.

“Oo! I got some for you, Shouyou!” Nishinoya squealed excitedly, leaping into the air and lunging for his bag, hurridley digging into the discord for this so-called food. As the seconds ticked by, the team standing helplessly, Nishinoya grew further agitated as he continued his futile search, grunting in frustration. Eventually, Asahi had to tell the libero that it was alright if he didn’t have any food.

As Hinata watched the scene unfold, his stomach tying in nervous knots that made him grow  _ sick _ at the thought of eating, something was thrust into his face. Lingering before him was Tsukkishima, face as impassive as ever, a graciously offered granola bar clasped in his outstretched hand. “Take it,” he growled, pushing his glasses up with a snarl.

Despite his coldness, something the team had long since grown accustomed to, Hinata’s face softened and he accepted the gift. “Thank you!” He tore into the package despite the protest of his stomach, knowing that eating it would mean returning to the court sooner.

“No problem,” The middle blocker sauntered off, casually waving his hand, to join the others. Hinata’s lips curled into a small smile as he took that first bite.

Practice resumed, eventually building speed as everyone recovered from the shock of the situation. Hinata watched longingly, an electric enthusiasm in his eyes. And even with the harsh lecture from Ukai and the less-harsh talk from Takeda, Hinata could only think one thing:  _ I’ll be okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually based on an experience of mine at swim practice  
> it was quite difficult to translate smth like this (not eating enough and thus having ur brain fail to tell ur body to move, like kick and take in oxygen while uNDERWATER) from swimming world to volleyball world  
> i hope i did it okay!  
> i also hope y'all could understand the emotional jumble of the actual anxiety attack itself ahgsdfasfd (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋


End file.
